wasteslamfandomcom-20200214-history
Ranks
There is multiple Ranks on tha server includin ones you loot wit Ingame scrilla, n' ones you loot wit Real scrilla. Yo ass can find tha area fo' Buyable ranks under tha spawn. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Yo ass head down tha stairs n' ta tha right. Yo ass right click tha signs ta loot tha rank if you have enough scrilla. Yo ass gotta progress up in ranks up in order, tryin ta do otherwise aint gonna let you givin tha message "Yo ass need ta loot tha ranks before this". Yo ass can find Donation ranks at /warp donate. Da donation ranks do not need to be looted up in order, though buyin VIP+ aint gonna hit you wit VIP n' donor bonuses(?). Buyable RanksEdit SeekerEdit It be tha straight-up original gangsta rank other than wanderer n' shit. it costs 1000 of ingame currency ta loot all dis bullshit. once you loot dis you can also use tha /hat command which lets you wear a funky-ass block on yo' head Whats up in it wit "/kit seeker": * 1 Iron Sword,Shovel,Pick, n' Axe. * 5 bread JourneymanEdit It be tha second rank afta seeker n' shit. Well shiiiit, it costs 5000$ of up in game currency. * 4 Potionz of Regen (0:45) * 3 Frag Grenades * 16 Arrows * 1 Bow * 5 Steak SurvivalistEdit This is tha third rank afta Journeyman. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Well shiiiit, it costs 10,000$ of up in game currency. * 24 shotgun ammo (looks like moss stone) * 12 sniper ammo (looks like nether brick) * 10 cooked chicken * 16 arrows WastelanderEdit This is tha fourth rank afta Wastelander n' shit. it costs 20,000$ of up in game currency. also, when you loot dis rank you can have 2 set cribs. * 5 potionz of Invisibilitizzle (8:00) * Full Iron set Hero/WarlordEdit Both of these ranks cost 50,000$ of up in game currency n' is tha fifth n' last rank before Donation Ranks. They both also let you set 3 cribs. HeroEdit Yo, holla'd ta be tha "Good" rank of tha two. * 5 Splash potion of strength Pt II (3:00) * 5 splash potionz of Regen Pt II (0:45) * 1 M1014 * 32 shotgun ammo (Moss Stone) * 1 Dogg Applez (Golden Apple) WarlordEdit This is holla'd ta be tha "Evil" rank of tha two * 5 Splash Potion of Poison Pt II (0:45) * 5 splash potion of damage Pt II * 7 strength 2 Potions (4:00) * DMR * 32 Sniper Ammo Donation ClassesEdit These is classes looted wit real game scrilla instead of tha ingame currency DonorEdit This class costs 5$ but is currently on sale fo' 3.75$. Yo ass can also have 1 protected chest (single) n' lets you have 4 cribs VIPEdit this is tha next rank of donor ranks.t costs 10$ but is 7.50 while on sale currently. Well shiiiit, it lets you have five cribs, n' it lets you gotz a military lootin chest anywhere. VIP+Edit This one aint gots alot of freshly smoked up thangs but be afta VIP n' costs 20$ but costs 15$ while on sale. you git all tha perkz of tha VIP class. except you git ta have seven cribs. n' you aint gots a teleportin cooldown. WasteSlammerEdit Da wasteslammer is tha final donor class. Well shiiiit, it costs 50$, n' it costs 37.50$ while on sale. Well shiiiit, it lets you have /workbench which lets you gotz a workbench GUI. n' you git a protected Double Chest n' a Military+ chest dat you can place at yo' base.